supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Familienangelegenheiten
Familienangelegenheiten ist die siebte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean ist Samuels Motiven gegenüber misstrauisch. Sam hingegen glaubt nicht, dass ihr Großvater irgendwas Böses im Schilde führt. Die Brüder gehen zusammen mit ihrem Großvater und den anderen Campbells auf die Jagd. Unglücklicherweise geht dabei einiges furchtbar schief. Handlung Nachdem Dean Sam nach dessen Offenbarung, dass er, seit er aus der Hölle zurück ist, nichts mehr fühlt, zusammengeschlagen hat, hat Dean ihn in einem Motelzimmer an einen Stuhl gefesselt und Castiel gerufen. Dieser stellt zu "diagnostischen" Zwecken einige Fragen. Als Sam darauf nur patzige Antworten gibt, weist Dean ihn zurecht, dass er Cas' Fragen beantworten und ansonsten den Mund halten solle. Auf die Frage des Engels, wie viel Sam in letzter Zeit geschlafen hätte, antwortet dieser, dass er, seit er aus der Hölle zurück ist, nicht mehr geschlafen habe. Darauf hegt Cas die Vermutung, dass was mit Sams Seele nicht stimmen könnte, was er auch sofort auf unangenehme Weise untersucht. Er stellt fest, dass Sams Seele nicht mehr da ist. Dean will daraufhin wissen, wo nach Castiels Meinung nach Sams Seele abgeblieben ist. Dieser kann sich das nur so erklären, dass sie in Luzifers Käfig geblieben ist und er momentan keine Möglichkeit sieht, sie da wieder heraus zu holen. Sam bittet Dean, ihn los zumachen, da ja nun feststeht, dass er kein Monster oder dergleichen ist. Während er mit seinem Bruder diskutiert, der sich weigert ihn loszumachen, da er ihm einfach nicht vertrauen kann, gelingt es Sam, sich seiner Fesseln zu entledigen. Er steht vom Stuhl auf und erklärt, dass er sich von Dean nicht einsperren lassen würde und sie beide zusammen arbeiten sollten. Da Sam keinerlei brauchbare Hinweise liefern kann, beschließen die Brüder Samuel aufzusuchen, der auch plötzlich von den Toten wieder auferstanden ist, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihnen weiter helfen kann. In Samuels Unterschlupf prüft der Engel, wie es um Samuels Seele bestellt ist. Sie ist intakt. Nach dieser schmerzhaften Prozedur klären die Brüder ihren Großvater darüber auf, dass Sams Seele verschwunden ist. Samuel scheint darüber nicht besonders überrascht zu sein. Als er gefragt wird, ob er davon wusste, verneint er dies jedoch und meint nur, dass auch wenn ein großartiger Jäger sei, seine Art ihm manchmal Angst macht. Er bietet an, den beiden bei der Suche nach Sams Seele zu suchen. Castiel verabschiedet sich, da er zurück in den Himmel muss, wo immer noch Bürgerkrieg herrscht. Er versichert jedoch, dass die Probleme der Brüder an erster Stelle stehen würden. Nachdem der Engel verschwunden ist, erzählt ihnen ihr Großvater, dass sie wüssten, wo sich der Ur-Vampir befinden würde. Sam will wissen, warum Samuel ihn darüber nicht früher informiert habe. Dean meint die Antwort darauf zu kennen. Samuel vertraue dem älteren Bruder nicht, und da Sam und er jetzt wieder zusammen unterwegs sind, hat er auch Sam nicht benachrichtigt. Ihr Großvater meint, dass es nicht am Vertrauen liege, er kenne Dean einfach noch nicht so gut. Daraufhin versichert Dean ihm, dass er und Sam bei der Jagd dabei sein wollen und er sich an Samuels Regeln halten wird. Ihr Großvater willigt daraufhin ein, die beiden mitzunehmen. Als sie zum Wagen gehen, meint Dean zu Sam, dass er ihrem Großvater nicht vertrauen könne, da dieser irgendetwas verbergen würde. Er will sich ihm nur anschließen, um so vielleicht irgendwas mitzubekommen, dass ihnen bei der Suche nach Sams Seele helfen könnte. Zusammen fahren sie in einen Wald. Samuel teilt alle in Gruppen ein. Er, Sam und ein paar andere Jäger würden die Vorhut bilden und Dean und Gwen sollten zusammen als Nachhut bleiben und sich um eventuell fliehende Vampire kümmern. Als Dean jedoch plötzlich hektische Stimmen und Kampfgeräusche vernimmt, hält ihn nichts mehr. Er rennt zu dem Haus hinauf, in dem die Vampire sich versteckt hielten. Er findet jede Menge enthauptete Vampirleichen vor und beobachtet, wie sein Großvater und die anderen Jäger den Ur-Vampir gefesselt zum Van abführen. Es gelingt Dean, vor den anderen wieder am Treffpunkt zu sein. Samuel belügt ihn hinsichtlich des Ur-Vampirs und behauptet, dass sie ihn getötet hätten. Auf dem Rückweg will Dean von Sam wissen, was los war, als auch er ihn anlügt, reicht es Dean. Er steuert den Impala auf den Straßenrand und stellt Sam zu Rede. Als er den Jüngeren damit konfrontiert, dass er wisse, dass Samuel den Ur-Vampir in seinem Van abtransportiert hat, gesteht Sam ihm schließlich, dass sie manchmal Monster zu Befragungen unter Folter mitnehmen würden. Sie hätten Dean nichts davon gesagt, weil dieser, wie es sie ihr Vater gelehrt hat, immer nach dem Motto handeln würde, erst zu schießen und dann Fragen zu stellen. Dean wundert sich, warum Sam die Methoden ihres Großvaters nicht hinterfragt, es sei doch immerhin sehr seltsam. Sam meint, er wäre doch ihr Großvater. Dean entgegnet, dass er nicht glaube, dass Samuel Familie soviel bedeuten würde, wie den Winchesters. Dean ist der Meinung, dass Sam mit seiner Seele auch jegliche Instinkte verloren habe. Niemand würde Sam zwingen, wieder mit Dean zu jagen, aber wenn sie es tun, dann solle sich Sam an Deans Regeln halten, wenn er dazu nicht bereit wäre, solle er sich lieber ihrem Großvater anschließen. Sam geht zu Samuel ins Büro. Er erklärt, dass Dean vor einer Stunde abgefahren wäre. Es hätte mit ihnen nicht funktioniert und er wolle sich jetzt voll und ganz Samuel und seinen Leuten anschließen und auch in das Prozedere der Monster-Befragungen mit einbezogen werden. Sein Großvater verwehrt ihm dies jedoch mit der Begründung, dass er solange das mit seiner Seele nicht geklärt sei, er weiterhin nur mit auf die Jagd gehen wird. Sam geht wieder und verschafft sich Zugang zum Van, wo er an einem Handy, das im Handschuhfach liegt, die GPS Ortung aktiviert. Dann kehrt er zu Dean zurück und erzählt ihm von seinem Plan, so an den Ort zu gelangen, an dem die Befragungen stattfinden. Als Samuel aufbricht, verfolgen die Brüder ihn. Sie spüren ihn in einer alten Lagerhalle auf, wo er den Ur-Vampir unter Verwendung von Stromstößen und einer "Blut eines Toten"–Transfusion nach dem Aufenthaltsort von etwas oder jemandem befragt. Da der Ur-Vampir jedoch nicht die gewünschte Antwort gibt, verlässt Samuel den Raum, um weitere Foltermethoden vorzubereiten. Der Ur-Vampir hat die beiden Brüder, die das ganze belauscht hatten, bemerkt und fordert sie auf, aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen. Er erklärt, er wäre bereit, ihnen all ihre Fragen zu beantworten, da sie damit eh nichts mehr anfangen könnten, wenn er gleich knöcheltief in ihrem Blut und Eingeweiden stehen würde. Im weiteren Gesprächsverlauf stellt sich heraus, dass Samuel von dem Ur- Vampir wissen will, wo sich das Fegefeuer befindet, denn menschliche Seelen würden entweder in die Hölle oder den Himmel kommen, während die Seelen von Monstern auf ewig im Fegefeuer verbleiben. Dean fragt, was ihr Großvater mit dieser Information anfangen will, worauf der Ur-Vampir entgegnet, dass sich der Auftraggeber ihres Großvaters dafür interessiert. Dann werden die Brüder von ihren Verwandten erwischt. Sie werden entwaffnet und nach draußen geführt. Während Dean ihren Großvater fragt, was er sich bei der ganzen Aktion gedacht hat, kann sich der Ur-Vampir befreien und seinen Bewacher töten. In dieser Extremsituation sieht sich Samuel gezwungen, die beiden Brüder wieder mit ins Boot zu nehmen, um den Ur- Vampir wieder einzufangen. Sie teilen sich wieder in Gruppen auf. Während sie die verschiedenen Räume absuchen, werden Chris, Samuel und Sam plötzlich von dem Ur-Vampir angegriffen. Er tötet Chris, kann Samuel außer Gefecht setzen und drückt Sam gegen eine Wand. Ehe er Sam beißen kann, drückt ihm Christian, der auf einmal ein Dämon ist, eine Spritze mit dem Blut eines Toten in den Hals. Wie aus dem nichts tauchen weitere Dämonen auf und verschwinden mit dem Ur-Vampir. Crowley taucht auf. Samuel will, dass er Chris zurück bringt. Der Chef der Hölle erklärt, dass Chris schon sehr lange ein Dämon sei. Crowley sei nur da, um sich um seine Investitionen zu kümmern und Samuel wisse das. Dean ist überrascht, dass sein Großvater und Crowley sich kennen. Der Dämon erklärt, dass er mit Samuel eine Geschäftsbeziehung habe. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Crowley die Hölle expandieren will und deswegen nach dem Ort des Fegefeuers sucht. Außerdem war er es, der Samuel und Sam zurückgeholt hat, da Samuel ihm nützlich erschien, um seine Ziele verfolgen zu können. Sam hat er zurückgeholt, weil er um den Familienzusammenhalt der Winchesters weiß und sie alle springen würden, wenn er das von ihnen verlangte. Dean meint, dass sie nicht seine Angestellten wären. Der Dämon meint, dass sie besser tun sollten, was er von ihnen verlangt, wenn sie Sams Seele jemals wieder sehen wollten. Der Job sei ganz einfach, sie beschaffen ihm mehr Monster und irgendwann, wenn er seine Antwort nach dem Fegefeuer gefunden hat, würde er Sam seine Seele zurückgeben. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet der Dämon. Dean will wissen, was für Samuel dabei rausspringt, wenn er für Crowley arbeitet. Sein Großvater entgegnet nur, dass er seine Gründe hätte und will gehen. Dean stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Samuel meint, dass sie seine Familie seien und er ihnen nichts tun würde. Sie sollten ihn also entweder erschießen oder gehen lassen. Sam zieht seine Waffe, doch Dean hindert ihn daran, ihren Großvater zu erschießen, und lässt ihn ziehen. Als er weg ist, besprechen die beiden Brüder ihr weiteres Vorgehen. Dean behagt es gar nicht, für Crowley zu arbeiten. Sam sieht jedoch im Moment keine andere Chance, wie er sonst seine Seele zurück kriegen soll. Er schlägt vor, solange das Spiel mitzuspielen, bis sie einen anderen Weg gefunden haben, um an Sams Seele zu gelangen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Samuel Campbell *Castiel *Gwen Campbell *Crowley *Christian Campbell Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Vampire *Dämonen *Alphavampir Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Family Matters (Familienangelegenheiten) *'Spanisch:' Cosas de Familia (Familienangelegenheiten) *'Französisch:' Entretien avec un vampire (Interview mit einem Vampir) *'Italienisch:' Questioni Di Famiglia (Fragen der Familie) *'Portugiesisch:' A Família Importa (Die Familienangelegenheiten) *'Tschechisch:' I pravda zabíjí (Familienangelegenheit) *'Ungarisch:' Lélek nélkül (Ohne Seele) *'Finnisch:' Perheongelmia (Familienprobleme) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 06